b_uafandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Tennyson/Relationships
Original Timeline Allies Tia Harribel When they first met (not counting the Have Time, Will Travel arc, Harribel was polite and courteous to Ben, and remarked that he had good manners when he managed to keep himself from staring at her. When Ben chose to be one of her Fraccion, Harribel was surprised, but nonetheless did not protest. Ben slowly began to gain Harribel's trust by saving her Fraccion from Nnoitra Jiruga; this was particularly important in Harribel's case, since she was one of the few Espada who cared about their Fraccion. When Ben used Way Big to give Nnoitra a brutal beating in retaliation for attacking Apacci, Harribel was touched. As time passed, Harribel's feelings towards Ben blossomed into love, going as far as to betray Aizen in order to help Ben. Her love for Ben greatly increased after she recovered her memories at the end of the Have Time, Will Travel arc, and soon after, they began a relationship, sharing their first kiss. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck Apacci Emilou Cyan Sung-Sun Franceska Mila Rose Initially, Mila Rose was somewhat cordial to Ben, more so than Apacci, at least. She began to warm up to him as time went by, and this eventually developed into love. Realizing that Harribel had also fallen in love with Ben, Mila Rose planned to give up on him in the hopes of helping her mistress win his affections, but when it became clear that they could "share" him, she was delighted and openly flirted with him. During their trip to Altrox, Mila Rose stepped up her game by flaunting her naked body in front of Ben and eventually "marking" him as her own by biting him. Coyote Starrk Lilynette Gingerback Ulquiorra Cifer Yoruichi Shihoin Kisuke Urahara Rangiku Matsumoto Professor Paradox Jushiro Ukitake Shunsui Kyoraku Retsu Unohana Sajin Komamura Enemies Sosuke Aizen Baraggan Luisenbarn Nnoitra Jiruga Yammy Llargo Loly Aivirrne Yhwach Neutral Toshiro Hitsugaya Ben and Toshiro share an uneasy relationship. Toshiro clearly bears a grudge against Ben for humiliating him in battle, whereas Ben does not seem to show much respect toward the young captain, much to the latter's annoyance. Sui-Feng Kenpachi Zaraki Mayuri Kurotsuchi Due to Mayuri being a mad scientist who wants to study the Ultimatrix, Ben is, quite rightly, unsettled by him and dislikes being around him. Byakuya Kuchiki Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto Alternative Timeline Allies Ichigo Kurosaki Kisuke Urahara Yoruichi Shihōin Toshiro Hitsugaya Rangiku Matsumoto Orihime Inoue Ururu Tsumugiya Coyote Starrk Lilynette Gingerback Vizards Tia Harribel Tres Bestias Enemies Sosuke Aizen Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Yammy Llargo Nnoitra Jiruga Yhwach Neutral Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto Gin Ichimaru Kirio Hikifune Oetsu Nimaiya Ben has a low opinion of Nimaiya, regarding him as overly obnoxious and time-wasting. He was particularly hostile to Nimaiya's attempt to force Ichigo to go on a "self-discovery trip" instead of "throwing him a bone", which culminated in Ben, with the help of Paradox and Azmuth, blackmailing Nimaiya into unlocking Ichigo's true powers without such a "journey". Nimaiya has held a grudge against Ben ever since. Category:Character Subpages Category:Relationship Pages